1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a home network control apparatus, a home network service system using the home network control apparatus, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a home network control apparatus, a home network service system using the home network control apparatus and a control method thereof that can control a home network device using a text message service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Widely used constructions of home networks include: information networks that connect peripheral devices to personal computers (PCs); audio/video (A/V) networks that connect televisions (TVs) or digital set-top boxes and stereos; and home networks that connect air conditioners, refrigerators, or other home electronic appliances. Such home networking has become widespread as a result of the development of technologies relating to Internet access environments, shared peripheral devices, digital broadcasting, digital home electronic appliances, and the like. In order to implement such home networking, network constituents (such as in-home devices having computing capabilities, servers, computers, home appliance products, digital home electronic appliance, etc.) are required. For example, when a boiler is turned on, the boiler may be detected and operated by a digital signal transmitted from a PC. Accordingly, standardized home appliances (such as a digital TV, a digital camera, and a digital audio system) are required so as to be controlled in response to the digital signal, and to be operated in all network environments.
In order for a user to operate or control digital home electronic appliances (such as an air-conditioning and heating apparatus) using a PC or via the Internet, software and communication equipment may be needed to combine the PC with the digital home electronic appliances. The software and communication equipment is used to connect the PC to the home electronic appliances via a single network, and enable access and data exchange between home electronic appliances. Additionally, it is possible to directly access the Internet on all the computers in the home using the software and communication equipment.
Home networking technologies can be classified as wired networking technologies (performed using conventional telephone lines, network cables, coaxial cable lines, and/or power lines) or wireless networking technologies. Wireless networking technologies have become more popular recently as they allow greater mobility and flexibility without separate wires, and the structure can be easily changed.
Technologies for transmission among digital devices can be divided into wired and wireless home networking technologies. Wired home networking technologies include HomePNA, Ethernet, IEEE1394, power lines, and other related technologies. Wireless home networking technologies include Bluetooth, HomeRF, IrDA, wireless local area network (LAN), and similar technologies.
Such wired and wireless home networking technologies have been developed using a diverse range of methods. A simple control method that repeatedly turns a network on and off has been widely utilized using a public switched telephone network (PSTN) in order to control home electronic and information appliances in homes. Furthermore, architectures for mobile computers have been widely used as wireless home network systems with a wireless application protocol (WAP).
However, in a mobile portable terminal, a home network service in which a WAP server method is used is provided according to a bi-directional data packet transmission technique based on a code division multiple access (CDMA) system or a global system for mobile communication (GSM). Accordingly, accessing menus requires several steps, such as authentication by the WAP. Therefore, if a user must follow several steps to access a menu and view a screen corresponding to a device that the user wishes to operate, a long period of time may be required, and a large additional fee may be charged for transmitting the data packets.
Additionally, devices connected to the home network use different types of protocols according to the manufacturer, so a user interface suitable for each device must be developed individually in order to control the entire home network.